The present application relates to a battery pack and an information processing apparatus.
In recent years, information processing apparatuses such as portable telephones and personal computers equipped with a proximity non-contact communication function are being widely used. In the information processing apparatus equipped with the proximity non-contact communication function, a situation where communication characteristics in time of non-contact communication are difficult to ensure is encountered compared to the IC card (non-contact IC card) equipped with the non-contact communication function.
One of the factors that create the difference in the communication characteristics in time of the non-contact communication is the difference in the antenna characteristics. In the case of the non-contact IC card, the communication characteristics are relatively easy to ensure as design is made in accordance with a card-sized antenna standard (ID-1). In the information processing apparatus equipped with the proximity non-contact communication function, in particular, in the portable telephone, on the other hand, the difference occurs in the antenna characteristics as the shape of the antenna differs depending on the model, and as a result, the difference occurs in the communication characteristics in time of the non-contact communication.
In the case of the portable telephone, the difference occurs in the antenna characteristics as the mounting state of the metal or the magnetic body that tends to influence the antenna characteristics also differs for every model, and as a result, the difference occurs in the communication characteristics in time of the non-contact communication using the portable telephone.
In view of expanding services using the information processing apparatus equipped with the proximity non-contact communication function in the future, the difference is ideally not created in the antenna characteristics regardless of the model, and standardization of the antenna characteristics is desired. However, in the portable telephone in which realization of higher functions and miniaturization is particularly important, the capacity for mounting a standard antenna that can obtain sufficient characteristics is very difficult to ensure for all the models.